leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Amoonguss (Pokémon)
|} Amoonguss (Japanese: モロバレル Morobareru) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 39. Biology Amoonguss is a mushroom-like Pokémon with a large, light-colored Poké Ball designed cap with warts. It also has a huge, gray, stem-like body; fierce-looking eyes; and a large, pink mouth. Amoonguss wields two Poké Ball-like shields. It uses the Poké Ball-like patterns on its arms to lure in prey, though it doesn't work too well in most cases. Amoonguss is a carnivore, which can be found mainly in long grass as only their mushroom cap head protrudes from it, generally close to water. In the anime In the main series Major appearances James's Amoonguss James's Amoonguss debuted in New Places... Familiar Faces!. James eventually had to give Amoonguss up to as a sign that they accomplished something in Unova. Other Multiple Amoonguss debuted in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Two of them attempted to attack , but Pikachu was rescued by . They then later attempted to attack a with , but Robert took the hit instead. A group of Amoonguss appeared in Unrest at the Nursery!. Four of them were the antagonists of the episode, attacking a when it accidentally kicked a rock into one of their own. A group of Amoonguss appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! as test specimens of Colress. They attacked and , but were subdued by Pikachu's and taken to the Floccesy Town Pokémon Center to be treated. An Amoonguss appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, when its rest was disturbed by and Pikachu. Angry at having its sleep disturbed, it used on them. Later on, this process was repeated with Ash and his other friends. Minor appearances A 's Amoonguss appeared in Lost at the League!, where it was seen being defeated by 's Ferrothorn during the Vertress Conference. A Trainer's Amoonguss appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! as one of the cruise ship passengers. It was seen competing in the Marine Cup Tournament but was soon defeated after being frozen. An Amoonguss appeared in a fantasy or a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. An Amoonguss appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. A Trainer's Amoonguss appeared in a flashback in Valuable Experience for All!, where it was defeated by Astrid's in the Lumiose Conference. Two Amoonguss appeared during a flashback in The Legend of X, Y, and Z!. Pokédex entries . By swinging its Poké Ball-like arms while dancing, Amoonguss is able to lure its prey.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple Amoonguss appeared in The Uprising, under the ownership of some s. They were used to battle Iris and the Unova Gym Leaders at N's Castle. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bronius owns an Amoonguss where he used him to put to sleep with in Big City Battles. He had a battle with 's , Nite, and lost due to the type-disadvantage. An Amoonguss appeared in Charizard Transforms as a Pokémon in the Pokémon Village. Two Amoonguss were used by Team Flare in Zygarde Agitated. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga Amoonguss appeared in FAT5. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Amoonguss appeared in TA43. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations (both in and as fake items) (both in tall grass and as fake items)}} , , and (both in tall grass and as fake items) , Abundant Shrine , and Pinwheel Forest (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , Pokémon Village}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope, Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Ochre Quarry (1F-13F), Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Event: Amoonguss Appears}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40|*}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Gastro Acid|Poison|Status|—|100|10}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Poison Powder|Poison|Status|—|75|35}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=591 |name2=Amoonguss |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * Amoonguss, along with its pre-evolution, is similar to and in that it resembles a Poké Ball. ** However, unlike Voltorb and Electrode, it only has a Poké Ball design on it, instead of being in the shape of one. ** Likewise, it features the whole design, complete with the circle resembling the button in the middle (contrary to Voltorb's evolution line having just the shape and general colors, and according to the Pokédex, being transformed Poké Balls themselves). ** Amoonguss's form's coloration is reminiscent of that of the Master Ball. It shares this trait with . * Amoonguss and its share their species name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. * Amoonguss has the highest base of all Pokémon. Origin It appears to be based on or mushrooms of the genus, due to it being . Its cap and the shield-like arms were designed to look like the front of a Poké Ball. Name origin Amoonguss may be a combination of (a genus of mushroom) and fungus or humongous (huge). Together with , their names are a corruption of the phrase, "Fungus among us." Morobareru is a combination of もろに moro ni (completely) and ばれる bareru (slang for "a secret to be exposed"), referring to how it no longer convincingly looks like a Poké Ball. In other languages and |fr=Gaulet|frmeaning=From and |es=Amoonguss|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hutsassa|demeaning=From and |it=Amoonguss|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뽀록나 Pporokna|komeaning=From 뽀록나다, slang term for |zh_cmn=暴露菇 Bàolùgū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Амунгус Amungus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *James's Amoonguss External links |} de:Hutsassa es:Amoonguss fr:Gaulet it:Amoonguss ja:モロバレル zh:败露球菇